


Golden Birthday

by Wreck



Series: 20 fics in 20 days [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except, this year Merlin was turning twenty-five. Twenty-five on the twenty-fifth. According to Freya, this was his “golden birthday.” According to Will, this needed proper celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> this was somewhat inspired by a prompt from my dear [Sam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsJam/pseuds/SamsJam). It went in a way different direction, but she gets muse credit, nonetheless. <3
> 
> Un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

It was Will’s idea, as things like this generally were. 

Merlin had been planning the perfect day: wake up late, eat a heroic amount of birthday pancakes, and then have dinner at his favourite restaurant with his close friends. Merlin did the same thing each year on his birthday. His friends rolled their eyes at him, but he didn’t care. It was his tradition, and he loved it – they could do whatever they wanted on their own birthdays. 

Except, this year Merlin was turning twenty-five. Twenty-five on the twenty-fifth. According to Freya, this was his “golden birthday.” According to Will, this needed proper celebrating. 

Will broke the news over breakfast. Merlin froze with a forkful of pancakes half way to his mouth. 

“No,” Merlin said. “And you’re ruining my breakfast. Either eat pancakes or go away.” 

“I’m not ruining anything!” Will insisted. “I’m actively trying to make it better. And by make it better I mean I got us on the list at that new club downtown.”

“Will. We always go to The Rising Sun for my birthday,” Merlin objected.

“And we still can. We’re just going out afterwards,” Will said around a bite of pancakes. “And you really can’t object because everyone else is looking forward to the night out.”

Merlin groaned. “You are the worst best friend in the history of the universe.”

Will grinned at him. “I try.”

…

Merlin had killed most of a bottle of wine by himself before he agreed to let Gwen help him pick out an outfit. An hour later, walking from the tube to the new club, Merlin was bitching about the sleeveless shirt and tight jeans that chosen. When Merlin pointed out that they did little to keep him warm, Will just rolled his eyes and reminded Merlin that he was going to be a hot club in just a few minutes and that he could suck it up. 

True to his word, Will had gotten them on the list, and they were in the club minutes later. As soon as Merlin’s eyes adjusted, he stopped dead. 

“This is a gay club,” Merlin said pointing and accusatory finger at Will. 

Will shrugged. “Happy birthday, mate! Now go have a good time.”

Merlin was still spluttering as Will winked at him, leading Freya off towards the bar. 

“Oh, go on, Merlin,” Gwen yelled over the music. “It’s your birthday! Live a little!” She and Lance followed Will and Freya. 

Merlin sighed as he looked around the crowded club. He really did hate Will sometimes. The man just did not understand boundaries. Sure, Merlin was open about his sexuality with his friends, but being out and potentially on the pull at a gay club? Well, that was outside of Merlin’s realm of experience. 

And it wasn’t as if he didn’t want that experience… he just wasn’t sure if he was ready. 

Merlin made a lap around the edge of the dance floor and found himself at a bar on the opposite side of the club. 

“What can I get for you?”

Merlin looked up at the bartender. She was strikingly beautiful with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. 

“Gin and ginger,” Merlin said. 

She eyed him, “I know you got in here, but let’s see that ID again.”

Merlin smirked and pulled out his wallet. 

“Oh!” She squealed. “It’s your birthday! Quarter of a century and all.”

She handed Merlin back his ID then ducked away to pour his drink. A moment later she was back with his drink as well as two shots. She pressed one of the shot glasses into his hand.

“On the house,” she said with a wink and raised her own shot. “Many happy returns.” 

“Cheers,” Merlin said, taking his own shot. 

She gave Merlin one more calculating glance before moving away to help another customer. Merlin nursed his drink, already feeling the rush of warmth from the shot. The club wasn’t horrible, but he wasn’t sure this was how he wanted to spend his night. He’d just finish his drink and then be on his way. 

The bartender appeared in front of him with another cocktail. 

“I didn’t–“ he began to protest.

“I know. It’s for you all the same,” she said pointedly. 

“Oh?” Merlin asked, looking around.

“See that guy out on the dance floor?” the bartender asked. “The blonde one?”

Merlin turned around and scanned the crowd. It only took him a moment to spot the one the bartender was pointing out. In the light of the club, his blond hair framed his head like a golden halo. His cheeks were flushed from dancing and his unbuttoned shirt showed his muscled chest glistening with sweat. And if that wasn’t enough, his back was pressed flush against shirtless chest of another man with longer shaggy brown locks. They were swaying together to the music, hands roaming across each other’s bodies. It was nearly obscene; Merlin couldn’t look away. 

“Yeah,” Merlin said finally, throat dry. 

“He bought you this drink,” the bartender replied. 

Merlin dragged his eyes away from the two men and gave the bartender a dubious look. “He hasn’t even seen me,” Merlin said. 

“No,” she agreed. “But when he does, he’ll want to buy you that drink.”

Merlin clutched the new drink in his hand and turned back to face the dance floor. For a moment, he couldn’t find the blond and his dance partner, but then the crowd shifted and there they were. 

Merlin took a large swallow of his drink and when he looked back up both men were staring at him. Their positions had changed and the blonde was staring at Merlin over the shoulder of his dance partner. Even as they moved together and touched each other, both eyes were fixed on Merlin. 

Merlin took another sip, his hands shaking. And when he raised his eyes again, they were beaconing to him. He slid his glass back down onto the bar and looked around, trying to confirm that they were, in fact, looking at him. Merlin caught the brunette laugh and then curl his finger in a “come here” gesture. 

“See,” the bartender commented. “I told you he’d want to buy you a drink.”

“Yeah,” Merlin said distractedly. 

The bartender clapped him on the shoulder. “Go get ‘em!” Merlin flushed and pushed himself off the bar.

“Oh, and Merlin,” she called after him. “Happy birthday!”

Merlin smiled to himself as he approached the two men dancing together. It looked like it was going to be very happy indeed.


End file.
